Adventures of Team Eeveelutions
by Psychic Pokemon Lover
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so enjoy! Team Eeveelutions goes on adventures in the Pokémon world! Me and my friends are the ones who are in Team Eeveelutions. Team Eeveelutions is a club I made up with my friends. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Adventure

**Author note: I will be adding on to this story. Please enjoy!**

Hey! My name is Jaimie! Well, here is a story of a club I made. OK, so right now, I'm in my room with my team. "What do we do next?" Henry asked the team. I answered him by replying, "Go to the Pokémon world, of course!" We all 6 of us put our hands in the middle of the circle of friends, then shouted "Team Eeveelutions, go!" We instantly transformed into our Eeveelution forms. Here is the list. I transformed into Glaceon, Henry transformed into Flareon, Alexis/Lexi transformed into Espeon, Hannah transformed into Sylveon, Nick transformed into Jolteon, and James transformed into Eevee.

After we all transformed, Team Eeveelutions teleported to the Pokémon world. "We're here!" Lexi shouted. "We sure are!" I responded. "We're here for more adventures!" We landed in Vermillion City. "Hey! There is a restaurant! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" "I'll pay." I said.

We had a quick snack and set off toward Diglett Cave. In the cave, Espeon and I kept spotting Diglett and Dugtrio. Eventually, a Dugtrio attacked. It was easy to defeat. A simple Ice Beam. So easy! "Why is this cave so easy to go through?" I asked as we got near the exit of the cave. Espeon, Sylveon and I all exclaimed at the same time "We need a bigger challenge!"

I thought, _Maybe we should move on to a new region? _ Espeon then instantly whispered in my ear, "I know what you're thinking." I then said, " Hey! Maybe we should move on to a new region. We have this region all clear." "Maybe we should," replied Hannah. "after we play in the water!" Instantly, most of the team members jumped into the water. MOST of them. Flareon and Jolteon did not jump in.

**So this is my first chapter! Leave ideas for what Team Eeveelutions should do next, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday Bash

**Author's note: Sorry last chapter was so short. This chapter is kinda short too, but I ran out of ideas. Enjoy! This chapter is Lexi's PoV.**

It's Jaimie's birthday today! Yay! I'm thinking of taking her to Kalos for her birthday. What do you think? Oops! Talking to myself again! Maybe I could take Jaimie to the amusement park in Unova. Yay! That would be FUN! "AHH!" I screamed. I replied to myself, "Why do I talk to myself?" "Who cares?!"

I am talking to Jaimie right now. "So, I want to take you somewhere special today." "Really?" She replied. I replied to her response, "Yes!' '_Where are we going?' _I thought. "Oh no." Jaimie said along with: "Don't tell me, you didn't think of somewhere to go" "Right." I responded, nodding. "OK, let's think about this. Where are we going?" "I don't know, maybe Unova Amusement Park of Nimbasa City?"

Instantly, we teleported, I turn into Espeon and Jaimie turns into Glaceon during the process. "We're here!" I shouted, standing proudly on my four legs. I am psychic in Espeon form, so I could float a little higher, but I just wanted to stand as high as I could on my legs. Suddenly, a Unfezant swooped down to Jaimie and I, trying to grab us. "This leads to a new adventure!" We both exclaimed.

The Unfezant took us to the amusement park manager. "What are these two doing here!?" " Unfezant! Fez!" The bird yelled. "Well, here is basically why we're here. It is her birthday, so I wanted to take her to the amusement park." I told the manager, pointing at Jaimie. His response was "Wait, wait, wait. You can talk? Even though you are Pokémon?" (Right now until - bold means the manager regular means Lexi.) "Have you heard of Team Eeveelutions?" **"Yeah." **"Well, that's us. There are four other members." **"Your Team Eeveelutions?"** " Right."

-"I can't believe I am meeting the real Team Eeveelutions in person!" The manager exclaimed in delight. We replied, "Well, you are!" "Well," the manager went on. "You get to come free! Since you're Team Eeveelutions." "Yay!" Jaimie and I screamed in delight.

"We have had enough adventures for today. Let's go home and get some rest for tomorrow." Jaimie told me. "Team Eeveelutions, go!" We both shouted as we got home. _'Stay together. We will make sure we will.' _I thought.

**That's it for today! Bye!**


End file.
